A Toga, Really?
by AidaMae
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a hunt, when they run into someone from their past. One-Shot.


**(A/N) One shot fluffy Sabriel. This is based off the picture you see near the title and summary. The picture was *not* drawn by me. All credit goes to my cousin ( u/4014024/Princess-Skykes).**

**Other than that, enjoy! **

* * *

Sam and Dean were driving to a small, abandoned warehouse. They had just caught whiff of the creature they were hunting. In the small town of Canton, Oklahoma, there has been signs of a werewolf in the area. Bobby had called the boys and sent them to where he figured the beast would be. As he drove the '67 Chevy Impala, Dean was listening to an AC/DC tape, while Sam looked out the window, lost in thought. These attacks were different, they were odd. None of the victims had had their heart ripped out and eaten, and it seemed to... Cliché. Not only that, but there were a few vampires around too, not that Bobby knew about that. What really made Sam uneasy about this was the fact there was a 'vampire' hunter in town, and they never got his name. It reminded Sam a lot of a movie. Him and Dean both agreed that there was something else here, most likely in that warehouse.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked, raising his voice so Dean would hear him. Dean turned down the music slightly before looking over to his younger brother.

"Yeah?"

"What was that one movie about with the vampire hunters, dracula, werewolves, and revenge?" Sam asked, hoping Dean had an answer.

"Van Helsing?" Dean suggested, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Doesn't all of this seem familiar to you?" Sam asked. Dean realized that he had a point.

"You think whatever we're hunting just made their own version of Van Helsing?" Dean asked, thinking back to the events earlier that day. "What the hell could do such a thing, anyway?"

"Well..." Sam sighed, shifting slightly. "I know one thing that could pull of this kind of trick..." Sam trailed off hoping Dean caught on.

"No. No way in hell," Dean argued, refusing the possibility.

"Why not? Cas has been brought back a few times now, why not Gabe?" Sam asked, his tone slightly defensive.

"Gabe? Since when did you ever called him Gabe?" Dean asked, not believing a word that came out of Sam's mouth.

"Why do we say Cas? It's easier," Sam defending himself. Dean sighed.

"I swear if another friggin' angel comes back, I'm done," Dean grumbled, before the two hunters went silent for the remaining of the car trip. After fifteen minutes the hunters pulled into the empty field in front of warehouse. Grabbing the equipment they needed, they took a breath and went inside the old building. Once inside the abandoned warehouse, it suddenly turned into a greek palace. "Oh come on!" Dean shouted, having the feeling there was an angel nearby.

"I don't know about you guys, but I like this look," came a voice that the boys thought was dead.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of nose.

"How the hell are you alive?" Sam asked, looking around for the voice.

"Daddy loves me," Gabriel's voice answered smugly as he remained hidden.

"Are you coming out anytime soon?" Dean asked, aggravation rising in his voice.

"Only for Sam," a sassy reply came.

"What?" Sam choked out, in slight shock, cheeks feeling flushed.

"If you're asking if I'm going to show my face," Gabriel replied, ignoring Sam, "the answer is not yet. First, you guys gotta find me." There was snap and soon the Hunters were separated in what seemed to be giant maze.

"Great." Sam sighed, realizing he was on his own and hoped that he would get to Gabe before Dean tried to kill him. Sam began walking around the maze, taking a mental note of where he went and where the dead ends were. After about twenty minutes he quickly figured out that no matter where he went he would as go back to the beginning. "Dammit, Gabe!" he shouted, running a hand through his hair, a habit that he had when he was stressed.

"I like the nickname, kiddo," Gabriel said, suddenly appearing behind Sam. Sam turned around and his lips automatically twitched up into a smile.

"A toga, really?" Sam asked, eyeing up and down at Gabriel's white toga with golden hems. Gabriel smirked, before spinning around.

"Like what you see?" Gabriel asked suggestively, raising his eyebrows. Sam let out a rough laugh. "I will take that as yes, Samsquatch."

"W-what! N-no, I didn't mean..." Sam quickly became flustered, and wasn't able to make out a proper sentence.

"Aw come on now Sammy, lying isn't going to get you far." Gabriel frowned, before snapping his fingers. Soon, he and Sam were standing in a grand, elegant, greek ballroom. Gabriel was still in his toga, but Sam was in a gray and white tuxedo. Very soon there was classical music playing throughout the empty room.

"Uh, what's this?" Sam asked, looking around and down at his outfit.

"It's a ball," Gabriel answered, smiling proud of himself.

"There's no one here," Sam pointed out, frowning.

"We are," Gabriel replied, slightly quieter.

"W-wait what? Are you... Are you asking me to dance?" Sam stuttered his reply in shock. Gabriel sort of shifted from side to side, before nodding and looking down.

Sam, slightly pink, smiled. "Okay, then let's dance." Gabriel looked up, a small grin on his face. He held out his hand, and Sam took it. Gabriel led the taller man into the middle of the room and placed a hand on his shoulder, while Sam placed a hand on Gabriel's waist. Soon the two were moving to the beat and having a great time. Some small talk was made, but they mostly found comfort in each other's silence. After what must have been their fourth song, the music finally ended. The two were left smiling and close to each other. They were gazing at each other, not breaking eye contact, waiting to see who would break first. It was Sam who took a look at Gabriel's lips, which gave Gabriel the all clear to lean up and kiss him. Sam, shocked at first, quickly responded and pressed back. The kiss was sweet at first, but soon picked up before the two were making out.

"This better be another one of your tricks..." mumbled a shock voice that echoed throughout the ballroom. Sam and Gabriel both flinched backwards, and turned to the voice.

"Hey Dean-o!" Gabriel spoke first, grinning his usual grin and somehow remaining cool, while Sam was blushing furiously. Dean stared, looked away, and stared again.

"No, you were not just macking on my brother," Dean refused to believe what he saw.

"Yes, I was just 'macking' on your brother," quirked a reply.

Sam, still blushing, ran a hand through his hair. This wasn't going to end well. Dean was quiet for a moment.

"I see now. Love potion," Dean concluded, remembering what happened with Becky a few months ago.

"Dude, I've been with you this whole trip, no love potion," Sam interjected this time, rolling his eyes before frowning at his older brother.

"I'm not that low," Gabriel scoffed, slightly offended.

"Sam, are you serious!?" Dean exclaimed, before pointing to Gabriel. "How many times has he tried to kill us?" Dean's voice cracked ever slightly as he tried to explained that Gabriel was a murderer.

"Well yeah, but, people can change," Sam defended weakly.

"Look, Dean, I'm sorry." Gabriel sighed, his voice empty of his usual snarkiness.

"Oh well all is forgiven then," Dean retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Dean, _please._" Sam sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples as a headache approached. Dean gritted his teeth, but sighed.

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked, losing the sternness in his voice.

"Yes," Sam replied without hesitation. Gabriel responded by wrapping his arm around Sam's waist. Dean ran a hand down his face before smiling slightly bitterly.

"Fine but if anything funny happens-" Dean was about to go off on a rant before Gabriel interjected.

"I promise I will not do anything to harm him, or you, or your car." Gabriel held up his unoccupied hand, grinning on the last agreement. Sam chuckled slightly at this too. Dean rolled his eyes, soon followed by a curt nod, his way of saying he accepted Gabriel's 'terms'. Gabriel snapped the three of them back into the actual warehouse, before getting rid of his scam.

"One more thing," Dean said, as Sam and Gabriel were about to go off on a date. Gabriel titled his head slightly, with a look of confusion. "Why a toga?"

* * *

**(A/N) Side note; If Gabriel is brought back, I want him in a toga.**


End file.
